1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for accurately determining the "squeeze" between the plate and blanket of plate and blanket cylinders, respectively, of a printing press and therefore the thickness of the packing required beneath the plate on the plate cylinder and beneath the blanket on the blanket cylinder in order to maintain high quality printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of blanket thickness gauges and other devices have been provided to determine and help maintain proper "squeeze" on a printing press between the plate and the blanket in order to ensure top quality printing. Examples of these previously known gauges and other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,918, 3,090,129, 3,432,933 and 4,450,268. However, these previously known devices are not as readily usable and accurate as the packing gauge of the instant invention.